To continue to study under controlled conditions and in collaboration with other institutions, members of Acute Leukemia Group B (ALGB), chemotherapeutic, radiologic, and immunologic approaches to acute and chronic leukemias, lymphomas and myelomas and adult and childhood solid tumors. Particular emphasis will be placed on supportive care of patients under therapy including prophylaxis and control of infection, microbial and fungal and the prophylaxis and control of hemorrhage. Reverse isolation techniques will be instituted where practicable and platelet transfusion and the use of blood derivative therapy will be stressed. Immunologic adjunct therapy, such as the use of BCG and the interferon inducing agent, Poly 1:C will also be evaluated. Increasing cooperation with surgeons and radiotherapists will be sought and schedules of combination therapy for patients with solid tumors will include surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and possibly immunotherapy. With such a "total" therapeutic approach, increased tolerance to therapy and, thereby, increased remission induction and maintenance are anticipated. Improvement in these programs should provide longer patient survival.